


Fresh Princess of Voltron

by Izaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, enough said, im crying, rapping, this is crack!, this is so funny, well to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaria/pseuds/Izaria
Summary: It is what it is. Prepare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this idea for 5 minutes. i dont own fresh prince or Voltron (i like doing disclaimers,)

In the kindom of Altea born and raised,  
training with the paladins where i spent most of my days!  
Chilling out maxng, relaxing no hastle,  
shooting some targets outside the castle  
When a couple of Galras, who were up to no good!  
started making trouble in my neighborhood  
. We got in one big fight , and my dad got scared!  
Hes said youre going with Coran and into cryostasis. you hear?!  
These cadets found blue and when they came near  
The one named lance knocked on the mirror  
If anything they could say that this cat was rare  
But He thought, "Nah, forget it."  
"Yo, home INTO the Air.”  
I woke up in some arms about 9 or 10 thousand years  
And I yelled to the paladin , "Yo whats wrong with your ears!."  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the Princess of Voltron


End file.
